


kiss me on the mouth and set me free

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I read online that your hands can fall off if they’re too cold. I don’t wanna see it for myself, so please, hold my hand.”“You know, I actually saw that too. But it was about your nose falling off. Do you think it’s true?”





	kiss me on the mouth and set me free

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt can be found [here](http://cuteness-prompts.tumblr.com/post/149079138159/person-a-finding-excuses-to-hold-person-bs-hand). Let's just not talk about my clear hand fixation and focus on good things, like Kevin Moon! Have y'all tried some Kevin Moon today? I found Kevin Moon absolutely marvelous on this fine Thursday. 
> 
> Have I mentioned how much I love Kevin? Man, I love him so much it's insane. I miss my emotional support kpop boy, I hope he's having the best time in VanCity ♡

Choi Chanhee thinks his boyfriend, Kevin Moon, has the cutest, most precious little hands on the face of the Earth. It’s just that his hands are so small and cute and his fingers are short and chubby and it’s… _endearing,_ really. Everything about Kevin is endearing, from the crescent moon of his cupid’s bow to the crescents in his eyes whenever he smiles to his boopable nose to the little dimple on his cheek that shows up when Kevin presses his lips together. Sure, Chanhee is suspicious to talk about Kevin, being too in love with him to see him as anything but adorable, but there’s no denying that Kevin Moon is, with no doubt, the _cutest_ , _most adorable_ person to ever exist.

Right, Chanhee, **_focus._**

Chanhee doesn’t know how Kevin gets virtually anything done with hands that small. He truly enjoys watching Kevin fumble around with the smallest of things, laughing in endearment when he accidentally drops something on the floor, only to pick it up almost immediately. Kevin argues that Chanhee has no right to laugh at him for being clumsy because Chanhee himself doesn’t actually have big hands, which is true, but that doesn’t stop Chanhee from finding his boyfriend’s clumsiness undeniably cute, or from doing teasing him for it. He does it mostly to see Kevin’s cheeks burn pink and watch him get all flustered. 

“It’s for an experiment, I swear.” Chanhee says, latching onto Kevin’s hand, nuzzling on his side, as Kevin slides one of his arms out of the sleeve of his jacket and wraps it around Chanhee’s shoulders. It’s chilly outside, and the crappy weather is the perfect excuse to get closer. “I read online that your hands can fall off if they’re too cold. I don’t wanna see it for myself, so please, hold my hand.”

“You know, I actually saw that too.” Kevin says back, blinking his eyes innocently at Chanhee, full of love and endearment. “But it was about your nose falling off. Do you think it’s true?”

Chanhee laughs, cupping Kevin’s face with his hands and pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. Kevin pouts, scrunching his nose, and God, Chanhee is sure there is no other human being that can reach the level of adorableness Kevin does so effortlessly. Kevin is just… _everything._ Chanhee can’t help but feel this urge to kiss the living life out of him right now. “Let’s hope not. Your nose is too cute to fall off like that, babe.”

And Chanhee kisses him, because he doesn’t have the heart not to kiss him when Kevin is just there, existing and breathing and being cute all at the same time. 

Thing is, being as head over heels for Kevin as Chanhee is, he has to at least try and keep it together, and when he fails miserably at keeping his composure, he pretends to. Chanhee needs to come up with creative excuses to hold Kevin’s hand instead.

“Here, hold my hand, let me measure your heart rate while we hold hands.” Chanhee says, intertwining his fingers with Kevin’s while softly pressing two fingers to the underside of his jaw, feeling the palpitations underneath his fingertips. Truth be told, Chanhee doesn’t even know how to feel someone’s heartbeat while pressing two fingers to their neck like they do in the movies, and he has no clue on how to measure someone’s heart rate either. He’s probably doing everything wrong, but Kevin tags along with his bullshit. “Oh? Is that your heart racing, Kevin Moon?”

“I mean. Yeah?” Kevin laughs it off, standing awkwardly with his fingers barely even touching Chanhee’s neck. He’s not even trying, but he doesn’t have to, because Chanhee’s heart is positively racing, Kevin doesn’t need to be an expert to see that. Chanhee feels his cheeks burn in embarrassment. “Yours is racing too.”

“No, it’s not. Stop defaming me.” Chanhee replies in fake offense, stepping back. Kevin follows him, giving one step forward, leaning closer to Chanhee with that boxy, shit-eating grin that makes Chanhee want to punch him in the stomach in the same intensity as he wants to kiss him. He wouldn’t actually punch Kevin in the stomach, but God, he wants to for being so goddamn attractive. “Shut up, Kevin. You’re ridiculous.”

(Kevin shuts up, but Kevin’s version of shutting up includes lacing his arms around Chanhee’s shoulders and kissing him quiet. _It works._ It always works.)

“Where are you going? No, I’m not letting you go on your own, I’m coming with you.” Chanhee protests when Kevin makes a move to get out of the couch. Kevin is literally going to the grocery store for chips and diet soda, but Chanhee doesn’t want to be left alone in Kevin’s apartment, so he gets up as well. “Wait, let me put on some shoes. I can’t let you go alone, I need to get myself some dry shampoo.”

They end up getting a lot more things than they had originally intended to the point they can barely hold all the grocery bags with their tiny hands. _Way too many bags for hands that small,_ Chanhee writes a mental note, they could really use a trolley.

“My hands are cold, will you warm them up for me?” Chanhee asks as they drop their bags on the floor of the platform, waiting for the train now. Kevin cocks an eyebrow. “Pretty please, Kevin baby?”

He takes hold of both of Chanhee’s hands and sighs. “You know, Chanhee, you’re my boyfriend. I’ll hold your hand, you don’t have to come up with excuses instead of just asking me. I love holding hands, I love your hands, and I love holding your hands. Just… _ask?_ Also, here, have my jacket, your hands are ice cold.”

Chanhee bites his tongue. He’s been caught, laughing it off, looking away when Kevin drapes his jacket over Chanhee’s shoulders. “It’s just that your hands are really soft. I must protect them with my ugly, crusty, rough hands by holding them. Get it? I’m taking care of you, baby. Holding hands is a form of self-care, but not really self because I’m protecting your hands and not mine, but you got it. I hope.”

“That’s a terrible excuse, you do know that, right?” Kevin furrows his eyebrows. Chanhee punches him playfully, mouth curling up in a pout. “Hey, baby. Thanks for protecting my hands. I appreciate your service to Kevin’s hands softness. I should reward you for that. How does a kiss sound?”

“A kiss as in _one_ kiss? Hah. Two kisses and we can start talking.”

“Fine. Come here get your three kisses, mister.”

**Author's Note:**

> [feedback](https://goo.gl/forms/TWaudYwvYdC5i9y02) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/cupidkrystals) • [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/001115)


End file.
